Love & Basketball
by HaleyBurdash2008
Summary: Love & Basketball Retake using Casey and Derek.. Total Dasey Chack it out. Oneshot


**I Dont Own Life With Derek, Or The Movie Love And Basketball**

**(Most Lines Taken From The Actual Movie)**

**Oneshot Dasey Story**

**

* * *

**

" Derek please listen to me" Casey said

" Why, casey i'm not playing this game any more i'm marrying Rebecca in two weeks, im sorry" Derek said

" No wait"Casey said before he could leave

" Derek i've been in love with you since i've met you and i just won't go away" Casey said

" No it's to late" Derek said

" It's never to late" Casey Finished

Derek started to walk away but she said

" I'll play you"

" What?" Derek asked

" One Game, One on One" Casey said

" For What?" He asked

" Your Heart" Casey answered

Derek looks at her in disbelief, and laughs at the absurdity

" Your out of your mind" Derek said

" So your gonna punk out" Casey said

" Whats that suppose to be , pshycology" Derek asked

" I know why you broke up with me in college, not that it wasn't messed up but what i did was too." Casey said

" Casey after all that stuff happened in the past, i didn't trust anybody... i mean, i was lost. So your forgiven. i've moved on" Derek said

Casey moved in front of him and threw the basketball at him and said

"Prove it"

" Who is this proving anything?" Derek asked

" You once said the reason i beat you is because you wanted me to." Casey said

" So?" Derek asked

" So, if I win it's because deep down you know you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life, and deep down your want me to stop you." Casey said

" And what happens when you lose?" Derek said

" If I lose, I'll buy you a wedding present."Casey said

Derek stares at her.

A Few Minutes Later Casey stands opposite Derek. Both are suited up basketball gear. They stare at each other, ready to go to war. Casey tosses him the ball.

" Check." Casey says

Derek tosses the ball back. Casey drives. Derek's knee is maybe at sixty percent and he can't keep up. She scores easily. She walks to the top of the driveway, tosses him the ball.

" One, zip." Casey says " Check."

Derek rubs his scarred knee, then passes it back. The game continues. Casey owns the first five points easily by exploiting Derek's injury. Casey drives for another lay-up. Derek suddenly lets go of his fear, leaps and swats her shot. He grabs the rebound and lays it up. He nods intensely, as he grabs the ball and walks back to the top of the key.

" One, five." Derek says " Check."

The game continues and now Derek has the upper-hand, using his size and strength. He scores seven straight points. The score stays close. It is a sexually-charged battle of wills -- Derek pulls off his sweat-soaked shirt. Their bodies collide as they wrestle for the ball. Casey yanks off her jersey in frustration. Her butt bumps into his hips as she backs him in. Her hands slide across his chest as she guards him... Finally, the score hits nine, nine. Casey slowly walks to the top of the key.

" Nine, up." Casey said " Point."

She tosses Derek the ball.

" Check." Casey said

Derek tosses the ball back, drops low on defense. Casey fakes an outside shot and Derek bites. Casey drives around him.

SHE HAS A WIDE-OPEN LAY-UP. SHE PUTS IT UP..AND IT ROLLS OFF THE RIM.

Casey can't believe it.

Derek grabs the loose ball and clears it. He stares at Casey as he dribbles in front of her. She stares back. He breaks for the basket. Monica stays with him. He goes up. Casey jumps, desperately tries to block his shot. Derek dunks on her, knocking her to the ground. He lets go of the rim, and tumbles to the ground also.

GAME OVER.

Silence. Derek stares at her. Casey looks back.

" All's fair in love and basketball, right?" Derek said

Casey struggles to fight back her tears as she picks herself up. She slowly walks back toward her house. And then he says

" Hey." He yelled Casey slowly stops, turns.

" Double or nothing." Derek said

Casey stares at him, wonders if she heard right. Derek limps to his feet, picks up the ball and holds it out to her. Casey slowly walks back to him. They stare at each other. No more egos, no more stupid crap. Just love. In the moonlight, on the blacktop, they kiss...


End file.
